the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Kagamine
Kagamine Rin (鏡音リン) was initially a Japanese-only female voicebank for the Vocaloid voice synthesizer software, including an English voicebank as of 2015 with the V4 release. He made his series debut in Point Zero ''alongside her mirror image and sibling, Len. On the Chronology Series, Rin is portrayed with an energetic, extroverted, naive and childish AI, that will get too attached to people she's just met and react in volatile, emotional ways to difficult situations. Unlike her brother, Rin is quite prolific at reading people and tactful when it comes to social interactions. In the other hand, she'll rely on onomatopoeia to describe occurrences and often forget complicated words that she wanted to use, having to ask her brother for assistance. Altruistic to a flaw, Rin has a big and warm heart whose biggest wish is that everyone is happy and safe. The quickest way to anger her is to be mean or disrespectful to somebody, to which the girl will have no qualms with intervening, throwing a tantrum about it and even punch back. As the first of the twins to be conceptualized, Rin is, to the surprise of most, considered the older of the siblings. Canon Rin, like the rest of her fellow vocaloid brethren, is a singing android built by a company with the purpose to lend his voice to others so that they may create wonderful songs with it. A bit of a special case for being making a '2 by the price of 1' duo with her brother, their days were spent in the Crypton household in-between practicing sessions, performances and whatever leisure time was left, which the female vocaloid would often spend watching silly cartoons or chomping down at desserts that she technically should not. Every night, they'd lay down on their charging pods and recharge to do it all over again the next morning. Composed of MEIKO, KAITO, the Kagamines themselves, Miku and Luka, there was always some funny shenanigans and/or conflicts occurring in the household and surprisingly enough for such a rigid schedule, days were never dull or even the same around the Crypton family. Pre-Chronology As revealed by Len's replay of a video file during their introduction to the role-play, Rin, alongside her sibling, was in the studio room playing during a practice session, before a dark smoke enveloped her causing the system to shut down and her body to drop limply on top of the keyboard she had been practicing with. It is possible that Rin has her own video recording on the incident, from her own point of view, though it has not been actively replayed. Through the glass of the studio room, presumably other vocaloids (DEX and GUMI are mentioned) had been watching the practice and witnessed the twins' sudden and mysterious disappearance. Plot Involvement Prologue - The White Room: Having booted up before her brother, Rin as oblivious and cheerful as ever proceeded to shake her brother until he finished booting up too. While her male counterpart is concerned and suspicious about the situation they were in, the girl was excited by all the different types of people inside the room and couldn't wait to dash towards them, introduce herself and possibly make new friends. Her brother prohibits her of doing so, and though she does manage to shake him off, she realizes he's acting weird, leaving the excitable Rin to merely watch everyone from afar as she worried about her sibling. Everything that follows goes through the girl without making much impact, as Rin didn't quite comprehend the true implications or how serious situations were. Her naive nature makes her perceive the entire thing as if it was some kind of game, with all kinds of amazing and mind-boggling occurrences, which she watched filled with awe and glee. She merely followed her brother around, comforted him with a hug and motivational words when he seemed out of sorts, then proceeded to drag him towards almost all the other characters and get an introduction round going. In the elevator before the great fight, Rin had been mindlessly humming a tune to herself and fidgeting with the radio she had been given, still oblivious about what had been about to come. In her wish to assist not just her brother but the rest of the group as well, she then followed Lyle's commands alongside her sibling, helping gather information on Spiderman and sharing it with the party. Then she proceeded to watch the fight amazed, cheering for people in the background, thinking about how cool everything was. Upon Lyle's suggestion to let people know the truth, Rin is the first one to go on board with the idea, for the sole reason that she'd love to finally perform. With her brother giving the instruction on what to sing about, they forth their instruments and speakers, performing a mellow rock song which progresses into more metal territory and a cry for help, that echoed through the entire battlefield helping to bring the fighting to a halt. Rin is ecstatic about their accomplishments,, but soon confused once her brother apologises out of nowhere. She realises that something is wrong and insists that they're going to be okay and are getting rescued, yet merely receives a sad smile back making her scared of what's about to come. She's struck a high voltage electric charge that forces her system to shut down to protect itself, causing her body to fall limp on the ground. Chapter One - "One Eye Open": Booting up once more, Rin is met with a new white room, which was incredibly confusing, at first. Little by little her components restart their tasks, with the linking of the memory storage folder to her conscious-self last. However, the process is akin to reviving the past few hours events' and allied to the repetition of waking up in a foreign, empty place again, the girl is suddenly overwhelmed by a turmoil of emotions and releases an ear-piercing, despairing scream, forcing her system to work twice as hard, prompting the whole thing to shut down in an emergency. She remained about 15 minutes inactive, while the OS went through a post-failure careful check-up, being confronted with Lyle, Takemi and her brother's presence once it is finally done and she's awake again. At first, Rin is confused by the ongoing conversation, having just heard it from the middle onwards. The words though cause her to panic as her friends seemed to be discussing whether or not to go back outside, towards danger. The female vocaloid is understandably distressed, asking for a time to think about her own answer. Nick Fury's however, doesn't give anyone a chance to choose, forcing the whole group inside a dark, dripping, sewer tunnel, that was supposed to leave them right under Cobblepot's facility. Rin follows her brother closely, frightened the whole time, alert as if something could wrong the next minute. Suddenly, lights are turned off, causing her to let out a startled yelp and Ant-man drops the flashlight he had been holding. Not one can see a thing. Turns out she had been right and Killer Croc had come after them, a big monstrous, beastly crocodile enemy that had killed three people. The girl is rendered unusually silent for the next minutes, shocked at the gruesome deaths of her friends and the vicious creature engaging the group, her brother dragging her behind for protection. A new death, however, Link's, suddenly brings forth a destructive rage from inside her, as she's unable to cope with the carnage, yelling about how unforgivable Croc's actions are. Using the Dimension, Search and Map skills, she directs her unquenchable fury towards directing the other's attack directly towards the beast, which eventually results in Jerome's laser obliterating one of its arms, causing the creature to retreat. With the tension levels down, Rin finally allows herself to be taken over by grief, immediately crumbling to her knees as soon as the threat was gone. Enraged and frustrated over letting Killer Croc get away, the female vocaloid proceeded the hit the railing below her with her fists again and again, until her brother shouted at her to stop before she ultimately broke the thing. She proceeds to have an emotional breakdown over the new deaths, lamenting the fact that they did stop it, to which her sibling could only reassure her that they ''couldn't have in the first place. Chapter Two - "Infiltration": Decided to be more proactive from there on, Rin followed her party consisting of the two siblings, Lyle and Takemi, on the left path ending up in the glass corridor. She teases her brother the entire time for being a nerd and being interested in the possible scientific things they could find in the Research Room, walking close to him as the group continued their adventure. Eventually, the girl has her progress halted by her male counterpart stopping in the middle of the path, causing her to audibly complain at him. Prompted by Takemi's suggestion to keep moving, she soon finds herself inside the room at the end of the corridor. The sight of a little Impish individual being shocked by some kind of torture chamber leaves the girl in shock, immediately shouting at it to stop as if it could understand her. That's when Sub-zero had decided to punch the glass pod right on through, which Rin wasn't exactly sure if it had been a good idea despite being relieved for the girl's safety. Concerned, the female vocaloid had crouched near their rescuee, asking her if she was okay and/or needed anything from them. Lyle the had started an argument with Sub-Zero, Len had stepped in the middle of them in an attempt to stop it and blaring alarms could be heard. Before she knew it, her brother had dragged her away from an explosion she had been unaware of, only to end up being hit by the tail-end of the shockwave anyway. Being thrown backwards by the air-pressure, Rin's topple against the flooring had caused it to crack under her weight, as the girl herself had her face half-covered with soot. Her younger sibling merely has the time to pull her back on her feet, as the creatures from before had begun flooding the room, ready to attack them. Calling upon Lyle together with her brother, Rin had been ready to use Real Spec on their attackers, but to their dismay, there was no information to obtain from them, instead, being met with a set of empty holographic screens. With nothing that the twins could assist with this time, the girl dismissed the pop-ups, excitedly watching the rest of the fight, then getting shielded from a new explosion by her sibling. Eventually, all of the dark creatures had faded away into smoke, leaving only the rescued imp and a new friend (Willow) behind. Vibrating and cheering at this victory, Rin stated a chant expecting the group to follow up, only to be met with silence. She proceeds to make conversation with the group inside the room, including answering to Aeon that they were, in fact, the Kagamine twins when asked about it, though nothing had really come out of that. The girl introduced herself to the recently awaken Midna, getting too hyper in the process and welcoming the other with a barrage of unimportant questions such as her signature 'what's your favorite ice-cream flavor?' inquiry. Protective towards the new girl, who she promptly nicknamed Mii-chan, Rin gets annoyed at Parappa for seemingly bullying their rescuee, who got wrongly diagnosed with Anemosia Amnesia for not having a lot of answers to their questions right away. She also made a little introduction to the others, mimicking Praetorian's and Ruin's own by stating their names, the denominations of many different settings of their voice program and ending by bringing forth a guitar from her instrument database to illustrate the fact she was built for music purposes, not fighting like the other two. Her third action is attempting to explain Midna just what her earlier state was, by extensive usage of vague language and sound effects. Needless to say, it wasn't a very helpful explanation to give. The loss of half of her head bow to the machine's explosion also comes to reach her in the middle of the conversation, which makes her understandably sad, giving her the need for a new one at the end of the adventure. While part of the group, Len included, explored the left-overs of the machine and any documents found, Rin is approached by Aeon in the midst of playing with her unplugged guitar. The woman doesn't seem okay, asking the girl to locate her partner, Double, which she isn't entirely sure she can, given how Lyle's skillshare works. Instead, the female vocaloid screeches for help, stating that something is wrong with the other. As Aeon proceeded to cough out blood, her parasites as well, Rin feels responsible for her, carefully setting her against a wall following her brother's instruction on general medical procedures. Eventually, the woman faints and the girl decides to carry her gently to the next room, being helped by Arthur Morgan. With Willow and the rescued Midna now with them, the groups would come to meet in the corridor again, though those returning from the Simulation Room seemed to have being chased by something, judging by their hurry. Before one team can even relay their finding to the other, Cobblepot's voice echoed in the intercom taunting them before releasing more of the dark creatures after everyone. Midna rushes in front, leading them to one of the rooms beyond and they close the door, though not before Steve is killed by the enemy, attempting to hold it in place as they searched for an exit. Worried and busy with Aeon, Rin remained sat in the floor of the new room, cradling the woman as if she was a fragile baby. She's soon approached by Double, who is first in a wolf-form, and witness one woman heal the other though the girl isn't exactly sure of what is going on, or why. At Aeon's request for a needle, the female vocaloid produces a clothe pin from inside her pocket, stating that they're to help her tie ribbons and bows. The woman then proceeded to enter the other one's mouth, a sight of eldritch proportion that had the poor oblivious girl praying to Buddha that she did not get eaten by the fleshy monstrosity, which then turns into a pretty bird and perches itself on top of Rin's head. Extremely confounded, yet still, with a strong feeling of responsibility towards the pair of women, she moves on with the others inside the secret passage found by Shiki, though not without eventually looking back towards the room and feeling bad about Jerome's demise and the fact that their numbers kept dwindling at a scary pace. Chapter Three - "The Detour": Rin wasn't too bothered by the new, wet and murky corridor they had ended up. Unusually quiet, the female vocaloid had been still processing the most recent deaths, as well as paying attention to Double in a bird-form, who remained perched on the girl's head for the entirety of the trek. The group is divided again, the twins sticking to Lyle's party once more, yet to her delight, Ike Plymont, nicknamed Chibi-Ike, and Al are new additions in the left-side crew, prompting the cheerful vocaloid to quickly introduce herself and get a conversation going for most of their stay in the room. Eventually, Ly had asked her to put bird-Double down, to which the girl obliged with even if having no idea of why she had been requested to do it. His magical healing light show happened, putting Rin in complete awe, then warranting a thank you once the vocaloid had understood what it all meant. She was quite content with the prospect of her previously hurt friends being better! Aeon would soon emerge from inside of her partner, asking their blue-haired to go with her back into Double. He refused and Rin gave up trying to understand what any of this was about at this point. Later, Leo had barged inside the room to point at the security station there, stating that there was a switch behind the monitors. He pressed it and they all watched as the whole thing folded, akin to something Rin had seen on one of her brother's games once, revealing yet another secret passage behind those, leading into a new corridor. They pressed on, following the new path when a gunshot rang out of a sudden startling the female vocaloid and declaring both Leo and Chibi-Ike dead. Deathstroke stood on their way. Shocked and feeling hopeless as seemingly they were being picked apart one by one, Rin begged for it to stop, remaining in a semi-catatonic state as if lagging to process what had just happened. Her brother brings her closer for protection and once Lyle had summoned Porter, a huge robot able of holding 6 people, to shield any non-combatants from the fight, Rin is carried by her sibling until it, being lowered carefully inside. But he does not stay with her, taking a step back out before the girl tries to talk him out of it, yet unable to when her brother turns out to be decided to go and help the others. She lets him go, collapsing to her knees in a mix of concern and hopelessness as she watches him leave. In the meanwhile, Rin is joined in the safety-zone by Willow and Parappa, who she talks to making her signature question to, trying to distract them from the fighting outside acting like a mom to this group of scared kids, Will's statement of not liking ice-cream baffling the female vocaloid. Her brother's Real Spec announcement rolls out in the background, almost warranting him a knife to the face, to which the girl had yelled at him to lookout. Once he finally joined them inside the Porter, Rin had wacked her stupid sibling in the head as a lecture, yet taken back at the hug she had received. The four then spend the rest of the fight chatting in the Porter. Eventually, Deathstroke is downed and begins praising the group with a smirk, only to pull out and press a switch paralyzing everyone, but for the vocaloid twins acting as a low power EMP forcing an abrupt reset. The world had gone dark and when Rin could finally see again, Midna had knocked the mercenary out with some kind of big fiery fist, freeing the group from the man's control, but not in time to avoid Shiki's death. Exiting Lyle's Porter the cheerful girl had cheered their imp friend on, then stepped on Arthur's left-behind gear, hat and lasso, which she had collected without really knowing who it belonged to at first. Intent on giving the man back his stuff, she starts the choo-choo train a line towards the corridor, leaving the passed out mercenary behind. Chapter Four - "Getting Closer": TBA Final Chapter - "The End of the Beginning": TBA Epilogue(s) Len and Rin both say goodbye to the friends they made throughout the event, most notably Arthur Morgan, before agreeing to stay back with The Avengers and work under S.H.I.E.L.D. fulltime. Character Relationships * Alphonse Elric - A character from Fullmetal Alchemist who debuted in ''Point Zero. Al. * Arthur Morgan - A character from ''Red Dead Redemption II who debuted in ''Point Zero. Artie! Artie is awesome! He's so cool, shooting at the bad guys and helping everyone, he's a real-life cowboy! And also really nice. Arthur let Rin have his hat and when she asked if she could be a cowboy too, he encouraged her. Now the girl has him as an inspiration and is decided to be just like him. * Blake Belladonna - A character from ''RWBY who debuted in ''Point Zero. B iiiis mild. She's pretty cool with her sword, ribbon thing and is very eager to assist, but emotionally she comes off as... mild. Not that it is a bad thing, it's just weird when someone very hyper like Rin is interacting with someone more reserved. The cat ears are adorable, Rin regrets forgetting to ask to rub them softly. Maybe next time! * Double - A character from ''Skullgirls who debuted in ''Point Zero. Nicknamed La-la due to Rin overhearing Aeon calling her by 'Lamia', Double is... interesting. Her ability is both cool, like when she was a little bird, or terrifying, but despite all that, the girl can tell that there's a caring, gentle side to her, which is especially noticeable towards Aeon. Rin likes La-la, is all a case of getting used to things. * Ike Plymont - A completely original character by ''Birb who debuted in ''Point Zero. Chibi Ike! * John Connor - A character from ''Terminator who debuted in ''The Cape. John is okay. Well, in the start he was overly harsh to Rin on account of her being an android and that made her rather upset. But eventually, he had warmed up to her. Not one of her favorite people, but he's bearable. * Lyle Walt - A character from ''Sevens who debuted in ''Point Zero. Ly is... uhh complicated. He seemed okay and caring and nice, but then he shot a man to death right in front of her and their friendship took a nosedive. Rin is unnerved and confused about Lyle, unsure of whether he's supposed to be a good person or a bad person. She's scared of him. * Kagamine Len - A character from ''Vocaloid who debuted in ''Point Zero. Rin's male counterpart and sibling. * Marcus Wright - A character from ''Terminator who debuted in ''The Cape. * Penelope Uley - An original character from the ''Twilight Saga universe who debuted in ''The Cape. Peeeeen! Pen is the coolest. First, she was very intent in defending Rin from John's unwarranted discrimination, then she worked to keep the little Android girl safe! Also, she can become a gorgeous big wolf and let Rin mount her. Pen is definitely one of her favorites and her personality is all very motherly and patient and kind, sorta like Luka-Nee's. * Spectre - A character from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS who debuted in ''The Cape. * Hashimoto Takemi - An original character from the ''Persona '''''universe who debuted in Point Zero. Kemi. * Willow - A character from Don't Starve '''who debuted in ''Point Zero. Trivia * The surname Kagamine is formed by the kanjis for 'Mirror' (鏡) and 'Sound' (音), the meaning being literally 'mirror sound' making allusion to the fact that Rin and Len are considered mirror images of each other. Rin is simply a derivative of 'Right', though due to the lack of 'L' sounds in Japanese it may also be romanized as 'Lin'. * Rin is 5' (152cm) tall and weighs 370 lbs (almost 168kg). The top arc, side caps and ribbon of the headset are detachable in case there's a need to change the color and/or design to match with the many costumes. Capabilities: * The twins consoles are filled to the brim with variated functions either related to OS tools or to better assist with their purpose of performing. As such it is composed of the following 'tabs': System check-up tools (Temperature, RAM, Internal Memory and error monitoring), Vocal settings, Instrument and MIDI database, a limited browser (Unable to make downloads and locks suspicious websites instantly to avoid tampers with the system), AM/FM Radio and Connection trays (USB, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and a direct link to the other's console). At the top of every screen, similar to a smartphone, there are Wi-Fi and battery status trackers. * Rin's instrument database is composed of electric guitar, acoustic guitar, keyboard, accordion, trumpet, bagpipes, flute and otamatone. Both twins also have a mic stand, a solo microphone, a megaphone and a pair of speakers as options. There can only exist a max of two of the same instrument at once (one for each, save for speakers where the max is four) and when together the twins can share their instruments with each-other using the console link. Rin's instruments are always black with gold details and the G clef somewhere in the design. * The vocal settings tab is composed by sliders labelled: Breathiness (BRE), Brightness (BRI), Clearness (CLE), Gender Factor (GEN) and Opening (OPE). They're the staple of every Vocaloid voicebank and how users tune a voicebank to their liking. It allows for every creator to have their own unique ways of making the voice sound, furthering the idea that two songs will hardly sound exactly the same. There are also checkboxes for the Appended voicebanks, which are variations of the default voice. Rin's append options are Power, Sweet (more soft and whispery) and Warm (a bit of a harsher voice, clearer phonemes). * The many objects in the database, append voicebanks and gender factor setting are heavily relying on the Vocaloid's inherent ability to create solid holograms and/or trick the tactical senses of others with the right stimulus. As such, any instrument that doesn't instantly dematerializes once it leaves the twin's hands (for example, the pianos and keyboards) can still not be played by another person, even if they can touch and press/pluck at the keys/strings. The sound doesn't come from the instruments themselves but from the Vocaloid itself, the instrument is simply a receiver of those settings. * Similarly, genderbending with the GEN setting, or selecting an appended voicebank will apparently influence the Vocaloid's appearance, though the new attire and or changes in height are no more than more visual and tactical cues. Normally, there are no changes in personality assigned to these setting, though external unexpected factors could potentially influence such a thing. * Rin's Appended voicebanks can be differentiated visually by the color of the choker's LEDs: Orange for Power, Pink for Sweet and Green for Warm. RinAppendPower.png|Append Outfit Rinto.png|Genderbent Form: Rinto Components/Caution: * Physically, the twins come with their own sets of cables (USB, Aux Cord) about 2 meters long each, located inside a hidden drawer located in the underside of one of the sides of the headset, while the other will hold the entrances themselves in case objects needed to be plugged into the Vocaloid instead. They each also have their own USB adapter in case they need to recharge from a socket, though being solar-power compatible, it shouldn't be a frequent concern, except for nocturne use. * Ever since the update from V2 Act 1 into Act 2, it has been added a chest compartment where food residue will be accumulated and combusted for extra energy, though not nearly as efficient as an electrical current. It has been requested by Rin so that she could consume dessert without much problem, but it requires periodic daily cleaning. * Not built for highly demanding situations, stressful and overwhelming happenings can cause a Vocaloid's components to overheat, causing functions to glitch, the OS to freeze and in extreme conditions, the whole system to prompt an emergency shutdown to protect itself from permanent damage. Emergency reboots will then be followed by a long and cautious file check-up to pinpoint and correct possible corruption of data before the Vocaloid can be operant again. To avoid being strenuous to the system, it is recommended to properly shutdown your Vocaloid with the usage of the provided power down button located on their 'shirt's chest area. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Point Zero Category:Unfinished Pages Category:The Cape Category:Multiverse Protection Foundation